The Florida Pediatric Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of the following six Florida hospitals and two hospitals in Puerto Rico: 1) All Children's Hospital, 2) Joe DiMaggio Children's Hospital, 3) The Children's Hospital of S.W. Florida: Nemours Children's Clinic - Lee Memorial Health System, 4) Nemours Children's Clinic-Orlando, 5) Nemours Children's Clinic at Sacred Heart Children's Hospital, 6) Tampa Children's Hospital, 7) San Jorge Children's Hospital, and 8) University of Puerto Rico. The CCOP has been continuously funded since 1983 and has the Pediatric Oncology Group as its research base. It is the single largest contributor of patients to treatment and cancer control studies in POG over this 17 year period. The CCOP consistently has outstanding compliance scores and contributes to the administration and science of POG through its members who chair or Co-Chair four active POG protocols. Altogether, they complement the university teaching hospitals in the State which are also Pediatric Oncology Group members. The CCOP geographically covers the entire State of Florida and provides oncology care to the entire population of Florida, the fourth largest state in the country. The two CCOP hospitals in Puerto Rico service the entire island and the neighboring Caribbean islands and are major contributors of minority patients to active studies. The goal of the Florida Pediatric CCOP is to make available the latest advances in cancer care to patients in Florida and Puerto Rico through participation in clinical trials and to register the majority of their eligible patients on POG protocols, thereby providing quality care in patients' home communities. They provide a unique opportunity to study a geographically-defined population to investigate risk factors, patterns of care, and population-based interventions. Patients will be registered on POG protocols through the Pediatric Oncology Group Statistical Office. The Florida Pediatric CCOP also maintains the CCOP Patient Log which affords the opportunity to ensure the majority of eligible patients are registered on appropriate POG protocols. Over 137 patient registrations are anticipated per year on POG treatment protocols and 131 on existing cancer control protocols per year through the eight Florida Pediatric CCOP participating centers. POG quality control procedures apply uniformly to the Florida Pediatric CCOP, ensuring compliance with protocols and external review of pathology, radiotherapy, surgery and chemotherapy.